This invention relates generally to ornamental displays and, more particularly, to an ornament display apparatus having a configuration indicative of a recognizable festive occasion that is vertically adjustable and allows ornaments to be displayed that are indicative of the festive occasion.
It is traditional and desirable to hang Christmas stockings from the mantle of a fireplace during the Christmas holiday season. Other ornaments associated with this season are also frequently displayed. However, a fireplace is not found in every home today in contrast to home construction in days gone by. Thus, a mantle from which to hang stockings is often unavailable. Of course, decorations relevant to other seasons, holidays, or festive events are also frequently displayed at relevant times and may experience the same dilemma of not having an adequate display apparatus.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for hanging ornaments from a wall or for holding art supplies and the like. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a vertically adjustable apparatus indicative of a festive occasion that allows selectable positioning of multiple ornament hangers.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an ornament display apparatus in which a display board is configured to be indicative of a recognizable festive occasion. Further, it is desirable to have an ornament display apparatus in which the display board is selectably vertically adjustable. Finally, it is desirable to have an ornament display apparatus in which ornament hangers may be selectively positioned on the display board.
An adjustable ornament display apparatus according to the present invention includes a base with an elongate support post releasably mounted in the base in an upstanding configuration. The display apparatus further includes a display board having a front panel connected to a back panel with both panels having a configuration indicative of a recognizable festive occasion. For example, the display board may be in the shape of a Christmas tree, Christmas bell, package, star, stocking, ornament or other configuration relevant to other holidays, events, or occasions.
A mounting bracket having a pair of mounting arms is attached to the top of the support post. The back panel of the display board defines first and second series of vertically spaced apart slots, the second series being parallel to the first series. The front and back panels are slightly separated from one another at respective portions adjacent the slots such that the mounting arms of the mounting bracket may be inserted into a selected pair of slots, the tip of each mounting arm being received in the space between the front and back panels. Therefore, the display board may be vertically positioned along the support post at a selectable height. A post clamp attached to the rear panel may also be engaged by the support post to releasably secure the display board to the post.
The front panel of the display board defines a plurality of holes that are initially covered in a perforated manner. Hanger brackets having rearwardly extending prongs may be inserted into selected holes, thereby puncturing the perforated material and being coupled in a respective hole. The hanger brackets have a generally U-shaped configuration for receiving hanging-type ornaments thereon.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide an ornament display apparatus having a display board which visually identifies a particular holiday or other festive occasion.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ornament display apparatus, as aforesaid, in which the display board is vertically adjustable to a desired height relative to a support post.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an ornament display apparatus, as aforesaid, on which multiple ornaments may be selectively positioned for display.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an ornament display apparatus, as aforesaid, that is easy to assemble and disassemble for set-up and storage.
A further object of this invention is to provide an ornament display apparatus, as aforesaid, having a pedestal for stable mounting a display board and support post.